White Houses
by Heartbreak Warfare
Summary: Bella lives with Charlie the for the summer and then moves to Jacksonville with her mother. She gets into some trouble and moves back to Forks. There she meets the Cullens. All Human. AU. Based on the song by Vanessa Carlton. NO FLAMES!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does and the story is based on the song below, which is a song by Vanessa Carlton, not me.**

"White Houses" By Vanessa Carlton

Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bungalow with some strange new friends

Stay up too late, and I'm too thin

We promise each other it's 'til the end

Now we're spinning empty bottles

It's the five of us

With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust

I can't resist the day

No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose

'Cause when she dances she goes and goes

Beer through the nose on an inside joke

And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure

Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

Summer's all in bloom

Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said

And he's so funny in his bright red shirt

We were all in love and we all got hurt

I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat

The smell of gasoline in the summer heat

Boy, we're going way too fast

It's all too sweet to last

It's alright

And I put myself in his hands

But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Love, or something ignites in my veins

And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain

Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain

On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think

He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me

We gave each other up so easily

These silly little wounds will never mend

I feel so far from where I've been

So I go, and I will not be back here again

I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses

I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust

In my heart is the five of us

In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me

What I gave is yours to keep

In white houses _[x3]_


	2. New Girl In Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does and the story is based on the song "White Houses", which is a song by Vanessa Carlton, not me**

White Houses Chapter 1

August 1, 2008

Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I just moved to this small town in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. My mom died when I was three so it's just me and Charlie living in our house. Charlie tries so hard to be a good dad, and he usually is, but now that I'm getting older he doesn't really know what to do. He doesn't want to be a tough dad and make me have a curfew because he says I'm a good kid. And it's true. I am.

******************************************************

The only problem about moving in the summer is that I have one month until school starts and no friends, so its just quality time with Charlie for the next few months. But tonight he says that we're going to visit and old family friend of his.

"Bella?" I hear Charlie call up the stairs, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Coming Dad!"

I went down stairs and me and Charlie walked outside to the cruiser. It was a short ride to La Push, thank God. I hate riding in the cruiser cause people always stare at you and slow down. It's so annoying. Also, Charlie is my dad, and I love him and all, but it is awkward being just him and me in the car for any length of time, cause seriously, what is there to really talk about? School hasn't started yet, I don't like sports, and he doesn't like books, and we never talk about mom, cause I don't really remember her and it's still a sore subject with dad.

We finally pulled up to a small white ranch-style house. We got out of the car and knocked on the door. A boy probably around sixteen, with beautiful russet shin, and beautiful long black hair, answered the door.

"You must be Charlie and Bella," he said, smiling and showing off his really white teeth. "I'm Jacob, or you call me Jake, whatever works for you," he says chuckling.

"Hey Jake," says Charlie. "Wow, you sure have grown since the last time I saw you. But you were only two years old then."

Jacob chuckled and then said, "Come on in."

Charlie immediately went over to Billy, who was an older wrinkled version of Jacob with the same friendly and welcoming smile, and in a wheelchair. They started talking about the baseball game on the television immediately.

"So Bella…. How are you liking it here?" Jacob asked

"Oh its alright but I rains too much, it's too green,"

"Too green?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Like rocks, tree trunks, dirt, they are all supposed to be brown, but here they are all covered by green moss."

"Wow, I've never heard this place explained like that before."

After that Jacob took me out to his garage and I watched him rebuild his car. Jacob is really easy to get along with, we talked about anything and everything. I had so much fun with him. We exchanged cell numbers, and we've been texting for the past week and he's called a couple times. He's invited me to a bonfire on this beach called First Beach in La Push with some of his friends for Saturday night. I'm excited and glad to get out of the house and to go hang out with people my own age and someone other than Charlie.


End file.
